AnnMarie
by dizzy5
Summary: So many lives were destroyed that night." Wolverine said, gravely. "All the ones I loved are gone forever." he picked up an old picture of the students. "And Anna, who was like my daughter...I never saw her again."rated t it be safe.. an Anastasia story
1. Chapter 1

Rogue – Anya (who can control her powers)

Remy- Dimitri

Piotr - Vladimir

Kurt - Pooka

Magneto – Rasputin (oh and his "magic powers" are Wanda, John, Mastermind, and his powers)

Pietro - Bartok

Charles - Nicholas

Logan - Dowager Empress … yeah that's right

Kitty - Sophie

Ok well this is based on the Anastasia movie...so with that in mind, I plan to keep it similar to the movie, I may change the songs a little (by the way, this won't be a song fic) although I'll try to be close to the lyrics. And to the people who read my other X-men stories this has been my baby for months buti have been working on them I plan on updating them soon too this was a writers block time killer :). Remember Read and Review!

And I do know that the kids wouldn't have their powers at age eight but it just works better with the story so please bear with me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Anastasia.**

"talking"

'thinking'

_'narrator'_

_the italics are memories  
_

Chapter 1 - Prologue

A man stood in the window looking out at the grounds of the Xavier Institute in New York

"Ten years ago..." he began.

_

* * *

There was a music box playing softly in the corner of the room. A pretty silver and green box, with a couple twirling around and around with the music. A perfect gift made in New Orleans. The two dancers slowly sink inside the box as the music comes to an end as the lid closes. _

_Logan placed the gift in his bag as he leaves the room to attend an important celebration. He walked out of his hotel, where a car waited for him. When he got in, the driver shut the door behind him before climbing in upfront and pulling away. _

_'It was a time, when we lived in a normal world, with secret powers and safety in numbers. It was before the humans feared and condemned us; and when my friend, Charles, was the leader of the Xmen.'_

_The car drove up to a grand mansion, where numerous of other cars were parked. The lights beamed brightly out of the windows, and everyone was dressed in their best clothes. The woman wore glamorous gowns with sparkling jewels and the men in their finest suits. _

_As Logan walked towards the entrance doors, the servants bowed and opened them. The hall was massive and spacious. There was music, dancers, and laughing children. As he made his way to the head table, he was waving a little girl dancing with her brother._

_"Hey Stripes." he called._

_'We were celebrating the first anniversary of the School in New Orleans.' _

_Ann-Marie ran up the stairs to meet her friend. _

_'However, there was no other reason to be there than to see the smile on Anna's face, she was more like a daughter to me then a student.'_

_"Logan, look what Ah made ya." Eight-year old Ann-Marie said, as she handed him a drawing of wolf in the forest._

_'I was due to leave to the New York for important meetings, but she begged me not to go. So I gave her a special gift to make the separation easier for the both of us.'_

_He pulled out the special box. Ann-Marie stared down at it with large eyes biting her lower lip. He smiled._

_"For meh? Is it a jewelry box?" Anna asked, eagerly._

_"Look." The Wolverine pulled out a circular pendent with an X on the front. He used the necklace to wind the music box and the lid slowly opened. She gasped with delight._

_"It plays our Song!"_

_"You can play it at night before you go to sleep. And pretend I'm there." he said. The music continued to play as she sang._

_"On the Wind_

_Across the Sea_

_Hear this Song and Remember..._

_Soon you'll be_

_Home with Me_

_Once upon A December."_

_"Here kid," Logan offered the necklace, "read it what it says."_

_"Together," Rogue read, "in New York." she gasped yet again. "Really?! Logan!"_

_Rogue hugged the man as he grinned, but then the lights began to dim. The music stopped playing, and the dancers turned heads to the entrance of the hall. There, a man moved across the hall in a dark cloak and several cloaked figures at his side._

_'But, we would never be together in the New York. A dark shadow had descended on the X-men.' _

_Everyone watched the man come closer to Charles._

_'His name was Eric Lehnsherr. We thought he was a friend, but he was a human hating, power-hungry and dangerous—he was Magneto.'_

_Charles stood in front of Magneto with pride, "How dare you enter my school." Magneto looked insulted, but he still smirked._

_"But, I'm a mutant just like you my old friend." He smiled crookedly._

_"Old friend. Ha!" Charles mocked. "You are no longer a friend here. Get out!" Then, Magneto stopped smiling._

_"You think you can banish me, but I still have a job to do here. With the powers within me, I'll banish you with a curse." Magneto exclaimed. The people gasped as he continued. "Mark my words. You, and your 'Children' will die within the fortnight!"_

_Logan growled as he put an arm around Anna._

_"I will not rest until I've seen the end of the X-men forever!!" Magneto shouted as the girl next to him shot a blue light at a chandelier and shattered it to millions of pieces._

'_Consumed by his hate for the humans, Magneto sold his soul for the power to destroy them and everyone standing in his way.'_

_A dark cloud descended upon the mutants of New Orleans. A human activist group had learnt of our presents there._

_'After that party, the humans stormed the mansion and destroy our lives forever.'_

_Charles, Logan, and the other teachers were trying to gather the people and the children to leave through the back entrance. However, Anna slipped away._

_"My music box!" She gasped, as she ran back the other direction. Logan ran after her._

_"Anna! Come back!"_

_They ran all the way to Anna's room, but they could hear the MRD entering the palace. The mutants fought back, but there were too many soldiers. Anna and Logan were trapped. _

_"Hurry!" A boy appeared out of the wall. He was young, a year or two older than Anna. Logan recognized him as one of the servants' boys. The boy pushed and urged them to the small passage._

_"Anna, hurry!" Logan said. The boy grabbed Anna's hand._

_"Come this way, out the servants' quarters." He said, but as he grabbed Anna, the box slipped out of her hands._

_She gasped, "My music box!" but the boy pushed her back._

_"Go! Go!" He said, and closed the door just in time as soldiers burst in the room._

_"In here!" One of the soldiers called. He looked down at the boy. "Where are they?!" He demanded, but the boy just threw a lamp at the man._

_"You...!" The soldier sneered as he tried to butt the boy with his sword, but he missed as the boy rolled away and threw a glowing brush at the man's foot; the soldier yelled as it exploded._

_"Stay back!" The boy's eyes glowed red on black. The soldier stared at him._

_"What are you?" But then more soldiers appeared. _

_"Let's go!" They yelled. And with that, another soldier hit the defenseless boy in the back of the head._

_The window was opened, and Anna could've sworn she heard a boy yell inside as she and Logan ran through the swamp. She looked back to see if she could see the person screaming, but her Logan pulled her forward._

_"Keep up with me, Kid." Logan said, but someone jumped down on them and grabbed Anna by the ankles._

_"AHHH!" Rogue screamed._

_"Magneto!" Logan gasped, trying to pull his surrogate daughter free._

"_Let me go please!"_

_"You'll never escape me girl. Never!" Magneto laughed, but then Anna touched her bare hand to his and Magneto collapsed into the water. He let out a yell as he helplessly sank into the mucky water releasing Rogue._

_A silver haired boy ran over hiding behind a tree watching Magneto sink, but Anna didn't have time to watch Magneto's fate as Logan pulled her up and continued to run._

_Secret passages lead to a jet fleet where the remaining mutants scrambled to board on. Anna did her best to keep up, but she was too small within the crowd._

_"Stripes, hurry!" Logan said, nervous as he boarded the jet. But as he turned, Anna was running to keep up with the plane that was lifting off. Logan reached over to grab her hand. _

_"Logan!" she cried._

_"Anna! Hold on to my hand!"_

_"Don't let go!" but their fingers slowly slipped and Anna plunged into the swamp water._

_"Anna!!" Logan screamed in agony. He tried to jump down, but the people grabbed him, refusing to let him . There were still people scattering around the swamp but he could not see her._

* * *

"So many lives were destroyed that night." Wolverine said, gravely. "All the ones I loved are gone forever." he picked up an old picture of the students. "And Anna, who was like my daughter...I never saw her again."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello hello here's Chapter 2 hope you like it and well R&R!

"Speaking"

"_Singing outloud"_

'_Singing in head'_

Chapter 2 - There's a Rumor, to the past

Another day in New Orleans has come, and yet another day of gloomy-ness. It's been 10 years since the raid of the Xavier Academy. The mutants who survived the raid either found a boat or walked through the swamps all the way to New Orleans. The mutants have long been gone except those that live in the stronghold of the Xavier institute.

However, the people of New Orleans whispered of a rumor that there's still a mutant left from the X-men's team.

And these rumors and stories are what keep the people from having such a gloomy and bleak day.

"Pst!" A little girl whispered to her friend. "Have you heard? The word on the street?"

_"Have you heard  
There's a rumor in New Orleans?  
Have you heard  
What they're saying on the street?  
Although the X-men did not survive,  
One Student may be still alive!  
The Mutant Ann-Marie!" _She replied back.

A man interrupted, "That's a rumor, a legend, a mystery and part of our history." He said, but he looked around to see if anyone was listening. "But please, do not repeat."

Then a woman was gossiping across the street loudly

_"They say her family will pay quiet a sum for someone who can bring the girl back." _

She said, as the people listened in awed. However, neither of them knew that another man was listening with a smirk.

Piotr, wearing a hooded cloak, walked past them and tried to find his friend who agreed to meet him near the market place. But it was such a busy day, since the MRD took the city under their government. The city had cooperated since the Mayor wished no harm, thus there were MRD officers roaming around the streets. Piotr and his friend needed to leave soon.

"Pst! Pete!" Someone whispered to Piotr. He turned around and saw a young man also in a hooded cloak.

"Remy!" Piotr whispered. "I got it." But Remy wanted to talk somewhere private.

They continued to walk past the markets, but too many people keep approaching them with offers.

"A Fifty for this Belt." A dealer said, holding an X-men uniform belt. "Bought it from a Mutie . I swear!"

"Would you like a X-men's armor? Buy a pair of boots?"

"I got this from the mansion." A man said pulling the boy's over to see a headband, "It's sterling silver." A man said, trying to persuade Remy.

"It could be worth a fortune, if it belonged to her." Remy said, and handed some cash to the dealer and walked off.

Finally, Piotr and Remy entered their small apartment.

"Well, Remy. The theater." Piotr explained. Remy looked happy as he pulled off his hood, revealing his scared face.

"Everything is going to plan, Pete." Remy said, as he threw the coat aside and running up the stairs. "All we need is a girl." They entered their apartment, grabbing their packed bags.

"You seem extremely happier then you used to, my friend." Piotr commented.

"Of course I am! Just think, Pete. No more forging papers. No more stolen goods. We'll have three tickets outta here, one for you, one for me, and one for Ann-Marie!" Remy said. He opened his secret compartment and pulled out a silver and green jewelry box he had for 10 years. "It's a rumor, the legend, the mystery. The X-men Ann-Marie who will help us fly!"

"So poetic, even for you." Piotr laughed.

"We'll find a girl to play the part. And teach her what to say, dress her up, and take you to the New York." Remy said, looking out the patio. "And you and I will pull it off. Imagine the reward Wolverine will give. We'll be rich and out!"

"And New Orleans will have some more to talk about." Piotr added.

They hurried down the stairs and did their best to sneak past the guards. People were still chit chatting about the mystery. Remy couldn't help but eavesdrop along the way to the theater.

"If someone to fool the X-men and get the reward..."

_"...it'll be the biggest con..."_

_"...in history!"_

_"The mutant Ann-Marie..."_

_"...alive or dead?"_

"Who knows?"

Far off in a lonely corner on Louisiana, the head mistress of a lonely orphanage was escorting an eighteen year old girl with pale skin and two white steaks in the front of her hair with no luggage. It was standard for an orphanage to kick out those who are old enough to take care for themselves, in which case, turning to an adult at 18.

"Bye!" The younger children cried out the window.

"I miss you!"

"Good bye!" The teen called back. The head mistress wasn't paying attention.

"I got you a job at an oil refinery in Baton Rouge." The Mistress said, opening the gate. "When you reach a fork in the road, go left, then...are you listening, Rogue?!" She yelled.

"Ah'm listening Head Mistress Irene." Rogue said. But Irene just pulled her scarf, dragging her away from the children.

"You've been a thorn on my side."

"Hey!" Rogue coughed.

"Acting like you some kind of a Princess, instead of the nameless brat you are." Irean continued to stomp to the gate, but she didn't notice that Rogue slipped from the Scarf of Death.

"Hmmm," Rogue rubbed her neck.

"For ten years, I've fed you, cloth you, kept a roof-"

"-over mah head." Rogue said, rolling eyes since she heard this so many times. Irean huffed.

"How is it that you don't have a clue where you come from, but you can remember that?!" Irean exclaimed.

"But Ah do have a clue-" Rogue started, holding out her necklace.

"Bah! I know." Irean interrupted, grabbing the pendant. "'Together in New York.' So, you want to go to New York to find your family, huh?" Irean asked, with a crook smiled.

"Yeah." Rogue said, nodding. But Irean just laughed at her face.

"Little Miss _Southern Belle_, it's time you take your place in life." Irean pushed Rogue out the gates and threw her scarf back. "A life in line, and be grateful too." She such the gates, "Together in the New York! Bwahaha!" She mocked, but then nodded her head sullenly. "Be grateful."

Rogue pouted, grabbed her scarf and continued to walk down the path. When she was a good distance, she found the sign that splits left and right down different roads.

"'Be grateful, _Southern Belle_." Rogue mimicked Irean. "Ah am grateful...grateful enough to get away!" She shouted back. "Go left' she said."

Rogue looked down the left road, where the snow was nearly gone.

"Ah know what's to the left..." She looked down at her necklace.

"Ah'll be Rogue the Orphan forever...but if Ah go right, maybe Ah can find..." She grasped her necklace even tighter. "Who ever gave this must have loved me." But she shook her head.

"This is crazy. Me? Go to New York?" She started pacing around. "Ah need a sign! a hint, Anything!" She shouted to no one and sat on a rock, defeated.

As if her prayer has been heard, a blueish colored dog popped out of a bush. He noticed the colorful scarf hanging loose by Rogue's side, so he pulled it away from her; think of it as a fun toy.

"Huh? Hey!" Rogue said, "Hey! Ah don't have time to play." She said, trying to be serious. "Ah'm waiting for a sign." But the dog wouldn't leave her alone. She stood up, trying to pull her scarf away from the dog.

"Would you please, just-" But the dog just ran around and around, trapping her in her own scarf. "Stop! Give that back!"

But she fell flat on her face and the dog won her scarf, but he landed and looked back, as if he's waiting for her to follow him. She grunted as she got up.

"Oh, great. A dog wants me to go to New Orleans." She said, but then she gasped. "Okay...Ah can take a hint."

She picked her scarf, but as she glanced down the road, she noticed the swamps seemed darker around the left path. It was as if the road was going to challenge her if she wanted to go that way. She took a deep breath.

"Okay... You can do this, Rogue." She said to herself as she took her first step down her new path,

'_Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here_' 

"Ah mean, Ah've heard people say life is full of choices, but..." She said, looking at the dog next to her, "But No one ever mentions fears." 

'_Or How the world can seem so vast  
on a journey to the past  
Heart Ah'm trusting you  
On this journey...to the past'_

"You know," she said to the dog, "Somewhere down this road Ah know someone's waiting  
years of dreams just can't be wrong."

The dog barked in reply. She laughed.

"Ah'm gonna call you Kurt." She stated. They continued their walk.

"Ya know Kurt, if ah had't found ya, Ah probably would've never gone this way."

'_Arms will open wide  
Ah'll be safe and wanted  
Fin'lly home where Ah belong'_

As the two companions continued their path, Rogue came across a small house with a simple family. The children noticed them and played happily with the dog while their parents watched. Finally, Rogue waved good bye as she continued her journey.

'_Home, Love, Family  
There was once a time  
Ah must have had them too  
Home, Love, Family  
Ah will never be complete  
Until Ah find you...'_

Suddenly, she got excited and started to run.

"Now I know for sure! This road will lead me to mah past, and bring me home!" She ran up a hill until she finally made it to the top.

"At last!!" She cheered, as she looked down the busy City of New Orleans.

OK well they are a Little OOC but well that's half the fun


	3. Chapter 3

I am soooo glad you guys liked the first two chapters and to my reviewer--s thank you so much.

cheerpandagal: thanks for being the first to review both chapters and I hope I don't disappoint.

"Speaking"

"_Singing outloud"_

'_Singing in head'_

Chapter 3 - Once Upon a December

Rogue approached the train station ticket booth where a strict man with a grumpy face was sitting. It had taken some time to find the station, but now she stood in line unsure if there was a train to New York. Still, with full confidence she stood till it was her turn.

"One ticket to New York please," She said, as if it was the simplest thing. The ticket man just laughed at her face. Rogue pouted.

"Id-cards?" He asked, immediately looking rather bored.

"Id-cards?" Rogue replied back, confused.

"No Id-cards? No ticket!!" He yelled, and closed the ticket booth doors with a closed sign in front.

"Hey! Oh come on," Rogue yelled, but the shutters remain closed.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see an old woman in a shawl motioning for her to come closer.

"Pst. See Gambit. He can help." She said, in a very secret, quiet voice.

"Where can Ah find him?" Rogue asked, in the same secret voice.

"At the old Xavier Mansion," She said, taking a step back and looking around, "But you didn't hear it from me."

"Oh, okay." Rogue nodded, thinking this woman was being a little superstitious, but she took the advice. "Gambit, at the old Xavier Mansion…"

Elsewhere....

"Nice, very nice." Remy said, through a fake smile. "Okay, uhhh." He mumbled, scratching out the 20th girl name on the list.

"I look like one of the x-men, right?" An actress demanded, clearly not the Ann-Marie they were looking for. "I can fight like a soldier."

"Okay!" Piotr smiled, also scratching her name on the list. "Thank you, next please."

The next actress to play Ann-Marie was wearing a homemade fur coat. The actress took a deep breath, slipping off the coat to reveal a complete disastrous version of Ann-Marie.

"Wolverine, it's me..." She emphasized, "...Ann-Marie."

Remy gave up and banged his head on the table.

"Oh brother..." Piotr mumbled, deeply scratching her name off.

When the day was over, Piotr and Remy left the theater without a worthy actress to be Ann-Marie. Piotr, who was excited before, went back to his usually angst self.

"That is it. Game over." Piotr said, ripping the papers. "We spent nearly all the money we had, and still no girl to be Ann-Marie."

"We'll find her, Piotr. Da girl's probably right under our noses." Remy said, trying to cheer him up. He reached into his bag and pulled out the special jewelry box he had kept for years.

"Hmmm." He sighed through his nose.

"Don't forget, Pete. One look at dis and the X-men will t'ink we brought da real Ann-Marie." Remy smirked.

Piotr looked the box, as Remy was bumped by a woman, and he didn't bother to give her a second look.

"Excuse meh." She said, but he walked off. Rogue shook her head, but continued to talk to the old man she had been talking to before she was interrupted. "Ah'm looking for the old Xavier Mansion; do you know where it is?"

"The Xavier Mansion, no one lives there." The old man said. "It's just outside of town. But no one has been there in years."

Rogue's eyes widen.

"Thank you!" And she walked off in the direction he pointed she looked down at Kurt as he followed, "if no one has been there in years why… that old woman wouldn' lie… would she?"

When she made it to the end of the road, she gasped at the sight. Mansion was old, it was complete abandoned and alone. All the doors and windows were boarded up. Rogue and Kurt made their way down the driveway and approached the mansion trying to find a door that wasn't boarded up.

"Ah can't find a way in, Kurt." Rogue said, waiting for Kurt's reply. But she didn't hear anything.

She turned around just in time to see Kurt's tail sticking out of a space in between two boards in the doorway.

"Kurt?" She tried to push and pull the board, but it was no use. "Come back here..." She mumbled the only response was an echoed bark, "Wait fer me," Rogue rolled her eyes.

She took a few steps back before letting out a little yell and kicking the boards in. Wincing at the loud noise the board made echoing inside, she entered.

"Well, at least Ah'm inside." She walked in and found Kurt waiting for her, "its times like these Ah'm glad Ah know how to do that." She took off her coat, "Hello? Anybody here?"

Kurt Barked happily, and continued to stroll inside the dim mansion.

"Wow," Rogue breathed.

The inside was spacious. The ceiling rose as high as a treetop where the dome formed. Rogue craned her head up, looking at the faded paintings on the walls. The stands and tables were mostly empty, but there were white cloths covering what was there.

Kurt disappeared under a table, chasing a little critter crawling around the floor. As Kurt enjoyed a new game of chase, Rogue slowly pulled away one of the covers. A thick cloud of dust puffed in her face. She coughed and fanned the dust away to reveal a collection of things.

"Oh, my..." Rogue awed, "Kurt look at this."

But Kurt was too busy munching.

There on the table was a collection of weapons the X-men used, to household objects like plates and books. However, Rogue was more interested in a communicator head set encased in a see-through box.

"This is incredible," she whispered to no one in particular.

She moved to a bigger object that wasn't on a table. She pulled the covered and gasped. A wheelchair sat with quite a bit of rust covering the frame, she couldn't help herself but to touch it.

"It's so strange...it's like a memory from a dream." Rogue mumbled. Kurt ran over jumping up on the chair.

"Look at this Kurt." Rogue continued to walk around the room looking at things.

_"Spinning wheels, Angel wings Things Ah almost remember..."_

She walked pass an entrance and entered a new room, just as big. It could've been the size of a ballroom, with elegant paintings of the X-men, and staircases leading to the main floor.

"I don't know, Kurt." Rogue said, looking around.

"_Someone holds me safe and warm, People running through the storm, children laughing gracelessly, across my memories"_

"It's like a song stuck in my head, only I can't quite remember the lyrics." She quickly walked down the stairs, humming and singing to herself, as she glanced at the large paintings, as if they were alive. Kurt prancing around with her.

"_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember"_

Rogue stopped spinning. "But why can't Ah remember?"

She sighed and sank to her knees, facing the painting with Xavier and his first team. Rogue couldn't help but think how familiar it all looked, but she felt her heart sink looking at the picture...

"HEY!!" Someone shouted in the quiet mansion.

She gasped jumping up and turning around.

"What you doin' here?!" A man called, as she turned and ran the other way.

"Hey!" Remy yelled chasing after her. "Stop! Stop!"

Rogue barely made it to the second flight of stairs when she knew he was right behind her. She gave up and slowly turned around.

"Now how'd you get in h-h-here...?" Remy asked, but his mind was racing on something else.

A beam of light shone across Rogue's eyes as well as a little girl's in the painting behind her. Remy could immediately see the resemblance in the eyes. Stunningly green. He couldn't help but gape until he heard Piotr catching up with them.

"Excuse me, young lady." Piotr huffed.

"Pete," Remy interrupted and whispered to him, "you see what I see?"

Piotr was still catching his breath, so Remy grabbed his neck turning it to face Rogue.

"Yes...Yes!" Piotr beamed. Rogue raised an eyebrow at the two crazy men staring at her.

"Are ya Gambit?" She asked.

Kurt rushed between them sniffing at Remy's feet before jumping up at him.

"Hey!" Remy yanked Kurt off and dropping him into Piotr's arms. Before quickly smiling at Rogue as if it never happened.

"Well, dat depends who's lookin' for 'im, ha." Remy laughed at his inner joke. But Rogue just continued.

"My name is Rogue. Ah need Id-cards," Rogue said, but then whispered, "they say you're the man to see even though Ah can't tell-"

"Hmmm." Remy ignored her and started to walk around her. "Hmmm."

"Hey, what are ya doin'? What were ya a vulture in a past life?!" Rogue glared.

"I'm sorry. Sorry, Chere." Remy said. Rogue frowned.

"It's Rogue."

"What?"

"R-o-gue!" She said slowly.

"Rogue, it's just ya look a lot like..." Remy glanced at the picture, but shook his head, "Never mind. Now, you say you want Id-cards."

"Yes..." Rogue said, starting to feel bashful. "Ah wanna go to New York."

"Ya wanna go ta New York?!" Remy asked, excited. He glanced at Piotr.

"Who is this?" Piotr played with Kurt. "Oh, he likes me! He's so cute."

"Yeah…" Remy rolled his eyes at his friend and went back to Rogue. "Now let me ask you...Rogue, was it? you got a last name ta go wit dat?"

"Actually...this is gonna sound crazy but, Ah don't know mah last name. All Ah remember is bein' found wondering around when I was 8-"

"And before dat? Before you were 8?" Remy asked, hastily.

"Look, Ah know it's strange, but Ah have very few memories of mah past." Rogue said, gloomy. She started to fiddle with her necklace.

"Oh..." Remy said, getting the picture.

"But Ah do have one clue and that is New York." Rogue said, trying to be cheerful. "So, can ya'll help meh or not?"

"Pete, tickets." Remy whispered. "Well, actually...we be going ta New York ourselves." Remy said while Piotr handed three train tickets.

Rogue eyes widen and she smiled.

"And I have three tickets 'ere," Remy waved in front of her, and Rogue tried to grab one. "But da third one is for her...Ann-Marie." Remy said, pointing to the girl in the painting.

"Oh," Rogue said, a little shocked. Piotr and Remy both pulled her arms, leading up the stairs.

"We are planning to reunite the X-men's missing student, Ann-Marie...with her Family."

"You do resemble her, though." Remy mentioned.

"The same hair," Piotr added.

"Wit da same white stripes," Remy nodded.

"The pale skin," Piotr said. Remy turned Rogue's face.

"Da green eyes," Remy stated. Rogue pulled her face away and tried to push Piotr, but he quickly held her hand as if she was a lady.

"Oh...she even has the mother's hands." Piotr played smoothly.

"She's de same age. Same physical type," Remy said, getting into too much detail. Rogue laughed.

"Ya'll are trying to tell meh that _Ah'_m Ann-Marie?" Rogue smiled, but Remy stared at her seriously.

"All I'm trying to tell ya is that we've seen t'ousands a girls in dis city and not ONE o' dem..." He smiled, "look as much like da girl as you. I mean, look at da portrait." Remy said, pointing at a picture of child.

"Ah thought you were crazy when Ah saw ya, but now Ah know ya'll are both mad." Rogue said and walked off.

"Why?" Remy followed her. "You don' member what happened ta you."

"No one knows what happened to her." Piotr commented.

"You're looking for family in New York " Remy said.

"And her only family is in New York." Piotr ended.

"Have you ever thought-" Remy started.

"That Ah could be one of the X-men?" Rogue finished his question.

Kurt tilted his head.

"Well, Ah don't know!" Rogue said. "It's hard to think yerself as a part of powerful mutant team when you're sleeping on a cold floor and bein told yer kind are monsters...but yeah. Ah think any lonely girl deserves ta dream big." Rogue admitted, looking up at the painting.

Piotr put an arm over the girl's shoulders, "Somewhere one little girl wasn't dreaming--"

"Really wish we could help, but...da t'ird ticket is fo' Ann-Marie. Good luck." Remy ended and forced Piotr to leave her alone.

"Why don't we tell her our plan?" Piotr asked when they were a good distance away.

"All she wants is ta go ta New York. Why give away a t'ird of da reward money." Remy said, brilliantly.

"I'm telling you, we're walking away too soon." Piotr shook his finger.

"Relax. It's all under control. Walk a little slower" Remy smirked. He held out his fingers. "Three...Two...One..."

"Gambit!" Rogue called. Piotr and Remy snickered.

"We have her in the palm of our hands." Piotr smirked also.

"Gambit, wait!" Rogue called again.

"You called chere?" Remy said, innocently.

"If Ah don't remember who ah am, then who's to say Ah'm an X-man or whatever, right?"

"Mmm Hmm. Go on." Remy said.

"Yeah, and if Ah'm not the Ann-Marie, these people will know right away and it's all just an honest mistake." Rogue said, satisfied.

"Sounds fair." Remy agreed.

"But," Piotr added, "if you are Ann-Marie, you'll finally you know who you are and have your family back."

"You know he's right." Remy said. "Either way, it gets you to New York." He held out his hand.

"Right!" Rogue shook his hand, maybe a little too firmly.

"Ow!" Remy yelped, "Mesdames et messieurs I introduce to you Ann-Marie!"

"Kurt, we're going to New York." Rogue said, spinning with Kurt.

"The dog stays." Remy stated.

"What are ya talking about? The dog's going," Rogue glared.

"No he's not." Remy glared back.

"Ah say he's going."

"I'm allergic to dogs."

"We have a train to catch my friends"

Piotr couldn't help but think this will be a wonderful trip. But none of them knew that a certain sliver haired man was watching them...


End file.
